flutterbutterfandomcom-20200213-history
Jetpack Joyride
A game where you play as Barry Steakfries as he tries to escape a Military lab with a Machine-gun Jetpack. The game is very similar to Helicopter and Canabalt. Overview Jetpack Joyride is a "one-touch" action game developed and published by Halfbrick for all iOS platforms on September 1, 2011. As white-collar worker Barry Steakfries, players steal a jetpack (powered by machine guns) and guide Barry through the lab (collecting coins and power-ups while avoiding various obstacles). It was later ported to Andriod devices (on August 19, 2012) and the PC (as a launch title for Windows 8 via Windows Store on October 23, 2012). In addition, it was released twice on PlayStation platforms - first as a paid Minis title on November 20, 2012, and then as a free to play native PS3 and PS Vita game on December 31, 2012. Gameplay The goal of the game is to avoid the obstacles and get as far as possible before dying with the aid of vehicles and power-ups. At the end of every "run" there is a slot machine game that will grant the player various power-ups and additional coins. Vehicles One of the main features of the game is the ability to pick up a vehicle as you run through the lab. The vehicle pick-up appears as a rainbow block with gears in it. If Barry gets hit by an obstacle while he's in a vehicle he will lose the vehicle, but the game will not end. Gadgets The April 1.3 update adds 15 gadgets to the game. The gadgets work as perks and are chosen at the beginning of a game. Sector 1: Research and Development *Air Barry's *Nerd Repellant *Insta-Ball Sector 2: Fringe Science Lab *Gravity Belt *Missile Jammer *Token Gift Sector 3: Pseudoscience Action Group *Freeze-O-Matic *X-Ray Specs *Gemology Sector 4: Futurologist Lounge *Ezy-Dodge Missiles *Magnetic Tokens *Flying Pig Sector 5: Testing Zone *Free Ride *Coin Magnet *Lucky Last Sector 6: Antimatter Storage *Flash *Dezapinator *Turbo Boost Men Power-Ups, Slot Machine and the Shop There are a number of collectible items that Barry can pick up during his run through the lab. Coins are the most common item followed by slot coins which allow the player to play the slot machines at the end of a run and vehicles are the least common collectible. The slot machine at the end of a run grants a number of powers-ups and rewards: *'Extra Coins': There are several tiers of coin rewards the come from the slot machines. These allow the player to buy items from the shop. *'Blasts': There are three tiers of explosive devices that can be won from the machine. If the player wins one of these it is then dropped on the corpse of Barry and he's launched a distance according to which explosive device it was. *'Extra Slot Coins:' Winning this gives you three more chances at the slots. *'Head Start:' Receiving a head start allows Barry to blast 750 yards ahead in the next run. *'Double Coins:' Doubles your coins on your next run. *'Second Chance:' The hardest item to win. This item revives Barry and you can continue your run. The Shop The shop is the place where the player can blow all of the coins they've collected on clothes for Barry, vehicle upgrades, new jet-packs and one-time use items. You can also pay real money for in-game currency within' the shop. Missions & Achievements The game gives the player 3 missions at a time. There are dozens and dozens of missions including things such as high-fiving a certain number of scientists, running a certain amount in a vehicle and collecting a certain amount of coins in one game. Every time the player completes a mission a certain number of stars are awarded to the player's rank. Once the bar is filled the player ranks up and is awarded with coins. After fully leveling up, the player can "Cash In" and trade in his or her level 15 medal for a new unique token and level up all over again. Jetpack Joyride also has an achievement system that has goals that are perhaps a little more obscure than those set in the missions. Category:Video Games Category:Browse Category:Mobile Category:E for Everyone